24 lutego 1989
Program 1 8.05 Historia, kl. VII - Walka o polskość 8.35 „Domator" - Nasza poczta - Dookoła świata... z Katarzyną Pośpieszyńską 8.50 „Domowe przedszkole" 9.15 Dt - wiadomości 9.25 Dt - Dodatek gospodarczy 9.40 „Młode wino" - komedia prod. CSRS 12.00 Język polski, kl. VIII - Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz 12.50 Współczesna genetyka, kl. I-IV lic. -Mechanizmy ewolucji 13.30 TTR: Matematyka, sem. II - Nierówności kwadratowe 14.00 TTR: Język polski, sem. II - Sonety krymskie 15.00 „W szkole i w domu" 15.20 NURT: Człowiek a telewizja 15.50 Program dnia - Dt - wiadomości 15.55 „Intersygnał" - mag. krajów socjalistycznych 16.26 Dla młodych widzów: „Rambit" - teleturniej 16.50 Dla dzieci: „Okienko Pankracego" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio Sport - Mistrzostwa świata w narciarstwie klasycznym 18.10 „Skarbiec” 18.50 Dobranoc „Sąsiedzi" 19.00 10 minut" 19.10 „Monitor rządowy" 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Pytania dnia 20.10 Kino muzyczne Kydryńskiego „Amerykanin w Paryżu" - musical prod. USA, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk.: Gene Kelly, Leslie Caron, Oskar Levant 22.10 Wokół "okrągłego stołu" 22.40 „Czas" - mag. publ. 22.55 Dt - wiadomości 23.15 „Szkoła mistrzów- - Janusz Majewski 23.30 Echa dnia Program 2 16.55 Język angielski (47) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Wzrockowa lista przebojów" 18.00 Telerama 18.30 Magazyn „102" - reportaż z dni kultury polskiej na Syberii 18.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 19.00 „W labiryncie" (8) - „Sama w pustym domu" - serial TP 19.30 „Dookoła świata" - „W Zairze" 20.00 Dyryguje John Rubinstein 20.20 „Dać na przeczyszczenie..." - rep. 20.45 „Brawo" - mag. 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Hotel Ritz" - rep. z Białegostoku 22.10 „Każdy ma swoje piekło" -dramat sensacyjny prod. francuskiej, reż. Andre Cayatte, wyk.. Annie Girardot, Stephen Hillel 23.50 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 The Flintstones: The Missing Bus ® 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News, Weather; followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 News Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 Children's BBC PLAYBUS 10.50 The Wombles: Orinoco and the Ghost by Elisabeth Beresford 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News, Weather followed by: Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather Bill Giles 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Brother Sun, Sister Moon 15.50 Children's BBC IS THAT A FACT?: The Pedlar of Swaffham 16.10 SuperTed: SuperTed in Chinatown ® 16.15 Jackanory: Matilda: 5: The Final Miracle 16.30 Knock Knock 16.55 Newsround Extra When did you last go to church? 17.05 Grange Hill /16/ 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News and Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines: London Plus, Spotlight Points West, Look East, Look North, South Today, North West Tonight, Midlands Today 19.00 Wogan with Sue Lawley 19.35 Comedy Classic: Some Mothers Do Ave 'Em 20.10 Dynasty: The Last Hurrah 21.00 Nine O'Clock News Regional News and Weekend Weather 21.30 Making Out 22.20 Street Kids 23.20 Forbidden 1.10 Weather 1.15 Close BBC2 6.55 Open University: Motion: Newton's Laws 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.30 Daytime on Two 9.30 Diez Temas 7: Decompras 9.45 Casebook Scotland: Change in the Cromarty Firth 10.05 Look and Read Fair Ground: Ozzie Thinks Again 10.25 Around Scotland: The Freedom Machine 10.45 Storytime: Mrs Armitage on Wheels 11.03 Into Music 11.25 Logo: Turtle Training 11.40 Let's See: The Cat 12.00 Maths at Work (2) 12.20 English File: Science Fiction: Visions of Tomorrow 12.55 Scene Believe It or Not 13.25 Pinny's House 13.30 Philomena 13.40 Walrus: On Approval 14.00 News, Weather; followed by You and Me 14.15 Weekend Outlook 14.20 Sport on Friday 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Why Not Try?: 4: Fly Fishing for Trout 16.30 Tennis Legends for the Fiat Trophy 17.00 Watching 17.30 Holiday 89 Special 18.00 Whistle Down the Wind 19.35 Bilko: Cherokee Ernie 20.00 In Pursuit of Excellence 20.30 Gardeners' World 21.00 Style Monsters 21.30 Arena: John Cassavetes 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show with Clive James 0.00 Weatherview 0.05 John Cassavetes' Husbands